maybe its you
by regalrockprincess
Summary: Regina takes up running, and meets someone along the way ONESHOT maybe possibly more. This is my first time writing a story really...so let me know.


Regina Mills wasn't always a runner she had only gotten started because she needed an outlet. Something to make her life seem like it was worth living again. For someone who had such a perfect life one would think life would be easy for Regina, but no there were things that were missing in the 21 year olds life that even she couldn't begin to understand as of yet. So, she had taken up running, and it was going rather well at least she thought anyhow that is until on the third week of running she ran into the most infuriatingly beautiful human being she had yet to meet.

 _It can't be that hard_ , Regina thought _just put your feet in front of each other and finish off this mile there is a pond up ahead maybe I could take a dip no one will ever notice._

" _ **HEY! Watch where you're going"**_ a blonde with a tight ponytail and a funny accent grit out at her. "sorry!" Regina yelled back, but before she could even get the words out the blonde was gone. _oh my God...I can't catch a break._ After a bit Regina trekked on but Regina's mind kept going back to that slight encounter with the beautiful blonde woman who she had run into minutes before. _God those arms, and those tight shorts she was wearing...NO REGINA...keep running the last thing you need is a blonde distraction!_ Regina, after a series of stops and starts makes it to the pond, and she strips for a short dip to cool off, but little does she know the same blonde who had never left her thoughts had had the same idea all along. " **AHHHH, so we meet again"** Regina for her better part doesn't mean to fall belly first into the cool water, but that just so happens to be what she does, but not before squealing like a lady never should. All the while the blonde looks off shocked at how a simple hello could have caused so much trouble. When Regina finally catches her breath though she can't help but laugh at her own stupidity, and the blonde for her part laughs as well trying to help the brunette without touching inappropriately even if all the can think of is the way it might feel to caress such a beautiful woman.

The blonde is the first to speak shooting a series of apologies and checking to see that the woman she scared is okay. "Yes, I am fine no thanks to you and your loud mouth." " **I truly am sorry. I just...I saw you and recognized you from earlier and wanted to say hi."** the blonde says kind of peeved that this woman who she has just met could have this effect on her. "Well, dear, you have an awful way of saying hi someone could have been seriously injured!" she grits." **Look lady I already said I was sorry so maybe we could forget about it?"** "Fine, but maybe you should turn around" Regina states realizing that she can't stop looking at the woman's full perky breast. Its not like she has never had a crush before. There have been women...so many women, but it has been awhile, and maybe she should do what her guts telling her to do. " _So, lets start over, hello...im Regina, and you are?"_ " _ **Emma"**_ extending her hand to shake the other woman's hand while secretly wanting to pull her closer. They both feel it, that spark you feel when you first touch someone that says this might be something more than both of us really can begin to understand. "Emmmma" Regina says tasting the words on her tongue. At this Regina thinks that she has never met someone who could possibly be everything she could possibly want in a person, but how is she going to ask someone so out of her league for her number let alone for dinner. Like she could read her mind the woman in front of her asks " **Can I maybe have your number so be can eat sometime?"** Shocked at first at how well Emma reads her she reaches for her phone, and lets Emma add her number. "Pick me up at 6pm on Saturday, I will message you the details." With a wink and a little extra sway in her hips Regina saunters away. All the while Emma thinks " **That woman is going to be the death of me" .**


End file.
